Another Day
by StarLikeShadow
Summary: He would finally get his revenge on those that wronged him. He could finally cleanse the world of the filthy mafia. He would be able to get revenge on his parents who sold him to the Estraneo all those years ago. He will not fail, he will succeed and he knew that his plans will go on today the moment he saw the opened doors to the room with the large balcony.


**So I guess you guys want to beat us up for not updating Quando le Piogge Protegge il Cielo or Vongola Dorm House or any of our other fanfics, but we're sorry and we're trying to get past this stupid writer's block. We really are. but for now please enjoy this one-shot.**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own anything about KHR nor the image we used here the only thing we may own is this fanfiction account and possibly the idea of this story.**

 **Please Enjoy.**

* * *

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"... Hm... He isn't picking up..."

* * *

A certain man with long dark blue hair in a shape of a pineapple and heterochromatic eyes made his way to a certain estate, his eyes seemed dark and his smirk resembled one of evil. He continued up the steps to the estate as he summoned his trident.

"Better be careful Vongola Neo Primo. I'm coming for your body, today for sure" he seemed to mumble before he slammed open the door to the Vongola Manor.

Yes, today Neo Vongola Primo Mist guardian and strongest illusionist; Rokudo Mukuro was determined to keep the promise he made the brunet all those years ago. It had taken a while but after ten years he was finally able to create another trident. One little scratch was all he needed to take possession of his body.

After that, the world of the mafia and everything else will suffer his wrath and will finally be cleansed with their own blood.

Servants and maids seemed to flinch as they turned to stare at who had dared to open the doors to the most powerful mafia famiglia in the world. Some of them already had their guns out; this was mafia, even the servants were armed in case of emergencies. Their eyes landed on Mukuro and at once they made their way to him and...

…

…

…

…

…

"Neo Mist-sama welcome back!" The maids and servants greeted as they lined up on either side and bowed at him.

Mukuro merely walked and ignored them. ' _Fools.'_ he thought as he made his way past all of them.

Right at the end of all of them seemed to be a slightly elderly man wearing a butler's uniform with a Vongola pin to his collar. This was their head butler; Tanaka.

"Our apologies if we had made you feel uncomfortable Rokudo-sama. We had not been informed that you were coming home from a mission." Tanaka bowed to him.

Mukuro disregarded him and waved his hand in a nonchalant way. "Where is Tsunayoshi-kun?" he asked the butler.

The butler raised his head and gave a thoughtful look. "...Sawada-sama is currently in his office possibly awaiting more reports or finishing today's pile of paperwork." he answered.

 _Perfect._

"I see, I will go see him to 'report'." Mukuro said and left the butler to the servants. He faintly heard sounds of clapping and Tanaka ordering the servants to get back to their works.

 _They're all fools._

It had not taken long for Mukuro to get to the Office of one Vongola Boss. He had memorized the way completely after all the years since Tsuna had become the official boss of the Vongola.

It was from the second floor, turn to the left corridor, to the third right, make a left and the twin oak door which was bullet proof, fire proof, flame proof, hammer proof, explosion proof, sword proof, tonfa proof, illusion proof, lightning proof, and Byakuran proof (yes Tsuna specifically told them that it must be BYAKURAN proof) then that was the door of the young Vongola.

Mukuro didn't find the need to knock when he was going to take over his body anyway and opened the door the same way he had opened the front door.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"EEEEEP!"

 _'Hm…? That did not sound like Tsunayoshi'_ Mukuro thought as he looked around the room. There he found the Neo Primo Storm guardian and official right-hand-man; Gokudera Hayato, and the Neo Primo Lightning guardian and adoptive little brother; Bovino Lambo, but he did not find any signs of Tsunayoshi anywhere. He scanned what the two guardians were up to and found a bunch of textbooks on the small coffee table in front of the main office table that Tsuna used and signed paperwork on, other than the textbooks were also notebooks and test papers and...a big paper fan?

"...What are the two of you doing?" Mukuro's curiosity got the best of him.

"What does it look like you Pineapple. Lambo's got exams soon and Boss asked me to teach him what needs to be learned." Hayato explained with a slight scowl on his face.

"Bakadera stop lying! You didn't teach me anything all you're doing is hitting me on the head with a paper fan!" Lambo complained and true to his words Hayato had hit him on the head with a paper fan.

"That's because you're not trying to learn enough and you keep complaining that you don't want to study!" Hayato scolded the teenager.

Mukuro seemed uninterested in what was happening. "...Where is Tsunayoshi?" he decided to ask the silver head.

Hayato raised an eyebrow. "Boss? He was here a few minutes ago but after finishing half of his paperwork, he had decided on a break and left…" he told Mukuro.

Mukuro raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Had he mentioned where he will go?" he asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Hayato seemed suspicious.

"Tsuna-nii mentioned something about exercise, maybe he's at the training ground." Lambo suggested only to get hit on the head with the paper fan again.

"You Idiot cow! Why did you tell him that and who said you can rest! Get back to studying!" Hayato scolded the poor boy.

'The training ground huh...' Mukuro thought as he smirked slightly. "I will leave you to it then." he said and left them, not bothering to close the door.

"Hey at least close the door!" Gokudera was left to scowl as Mukuro didn't heed to his request.

* * *

Now Mukuro headed for the training ground. It was a special room which was similar to Tsuna's door and was virtually indestructible no matter what. Most people used the room as a training ground, but there were also people who would use it as a sort of stress relief and rage room, sometimes it was where Tsuna would also lock up Xanxus when he come to visit but needs a little calming down.

Upon getting to the room, Mukuro could already hear something similar to a fight going on inside.

 _Bingo._

Mukuro input a code onto the panel next to the door and once that was cleared the room opened. He expected to see orange flames and did not expect a large quantity of blue colored flames coming his ways and thus he could not dodge and was paralyzed by the rain flames.

"Ah, whoops…"

"Takeshi you EXTREMELY paralyzed Mukuro!"

"Haha, looks like it…"

It took a while, but Mukuro was able to get free from his paralysis and demanded an explanation from the Neo Primo Rain guardian and self-proclaimed left-hand-man; Yamamoto Takeshi, and Neo Primo Sun guardian and self-proclaimed older brother; Sasagawa Ryohei.

"What on earth are you two doing here?" Mukuro questioned them a little pissed now.

Takeshi rubbed the back of his head. "Well uh you see, I actually came here to train when I found Tsuna and Senpai sparring. The moment I came inside Tsuna suddenly asked me to take over and I kind of got forced into sparring with him but since I came to train anyway I didn't really mind!" Takeshi explained. "Then you came while I was doing one of my stances and I accidentally hit you when Senpai dodged…"

"So Tsunayoshi was indeed here…" Mukuro mumbled to himself. He looked around the room and saw the signs of said battle from Takeshi, Ryohei, and Tsuna. "Where is he now?" he questioned them.

Ryohei was the one thinking this time. "Hm… I EXTREMELY don't know, but I EXTREMELY remember he was EXTREMELY looking for Kyoya before I challenged him to an EXTREME spar!" he extremely explained.

Takeshi nodded. "Yeah, he left like three minute before you came."

This made Mukuro groan as he immediately got up and made his way out of the training room.

"Wait Mukuro don't you want to EXTREMELY spar?!" Ryohei's voice was ignored.

* * *

Mukuro seemed to grumble now as he walked through the halls, he now had to find the damn Skylark just to find Tsunayoshi and he didn't even know where to start looking for the damn free spirit. He first decided to look in the Skylark's quarters, but the maid told him that Kyoya was not in the room, then he went to the Cloud's division and his subordinates told him that Kyoya was not there either.

He decided to try the last place he could think of.

Mukuro made his way up the stairs until the very top and opened the door which led to the roof but had a flat surface.

This part of the roof was flattened unlike the rest to resemble something similar to those in schools but it was smaller, this was a space that Tsuna has made especially for the Skylark who seems to hate crowding but loved to nap on the roof of their old junior high school building, no one was ever allowed here for it was a so-called sanctuary only for the Skylark. It had also become the Skylark's favorite spot.

Mukuro didn't have to look around the place to find the Skylark as he was there. Right in the middle of the floor, hands used as a makeshift pillow for his head, his eyes closed with the black tie of his suite loosened, was the Neo Vongola Primo Cloud guardian and so-called strongest guardian; Hibari Kyoya. He looked quite peaceful to Mukuro and by instinct his body decided to ruin the man's peace. He summoned a different trident and threw it at the sleeping unsuspecting Skylark.

Though I had said unsuspecting, the Skylark woke up and immediately dodged the attack, immediately getting out a pair of tonfa and glaring at who had dared to disrupt his peace.

Mukuro merely chuckled. "Greetings. Did you have a nice sleep Skylark?" he questioned the man.

Kyoya seemed to growl. "Pineapple herbivore."

"I am in search of Tsunayoshi, have you seen him?" Mukuro asked as he looked around a little. Nope, no Vongola boss here.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow. "The omnivore? He's not here anymore." he answered in a slightly peaceful manner.

Mukuro huffed. "How is it so hard to make his body mine?" he accidentally wondered out loud.

Kyoya looked at him before containing his chuckle and smirking at the Pineapple.

"What?"

"You sound like a perverted pineapple."

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me?"

"Oh wait… you are a perverted pineapple."

"..."

* * *

So Mukuro wasted a whole hour into fighting with Kyoya and was now slightly ruffled up, his hair was slightly messy and so was his clothes which were also slightly ripped here and there from all the fighting he did. They would have continued to fight but somehow Kyoya got a call from someone about something and had to go, thus leaving yet another fight undetermined between them.

Mukuro rubbed at his temples before bringing out his possession trident.

He only needed to give him one scratch.

 **ONE.**

But it seemed he can't do that if he couldn't even find his so-called target.

Mukuro continued to walk through the hall only to feel himself bump into someone. He opened his eyes and saw a man wearing a fedora and he immediately understood who it was. He was the Arcobaleno Sun and Tsuna's official adviser; Reborn.

"Chaos, Mukuro. What happened to you?" Reborn asked looking at the Mist Guardian up and down.

Mukuro chuckled. "Kufufu, nothing. Just had a slight encounter with the Skylark. You seem slightly different did your voice change?" he asked, mostly out of sarcasm, with a slight raise of an eyebrow.

Reborn shrugged. "Verde finished making the machine that can bring us back to our original adult body. Good thing too, I was getting tired of being in a fifteen-year-old body." he explained and tilted his fedora down a little.

Mukuro merely hummed. "You wouldn't know where Tsunayoshi is perhaps?" he asked the man.

Reborn seemed to give a thoughtful look. "Dame-Tsuna…? From what I recall he was out at the second-floor balcony, the one that overlooked the garden." he explained.

Mukuro merely nodded his thanks and made his way to where he was told.

"Mukuro."

Mukuro turned around to Reborn and saw he was holding a gun.

"Try anything on my ex-dame student and you'll end up being full of holes." Reborn threatened.

Mukuro only chuckled at that. "As you say…" he said and made his way to the said balcony.

Mukuro didn't seem at all scared about the threat he was given. He didn't care because once he had Tsuna's body he would be the one in charge and he would be unstoppable. He was going to be the one at the very top of everything and once the war is started no one could stop him.

 _Ever._

He would finally get his revenge on those that wronged him. He could finally cleanse the world of the filthy mafia.

He would be able to get revenge on his parents who sold him to the Estraneo all those years ago.

He will not fail, he will succeed and he knew that his plans will go on today the moment he saw the opened doors to the room with the large balcony.

Mukuro clutched the trident tightly with one hand as his eyes narrowed slightly and a dark smirk came up to his face as he could see a head of gravity defying hair. Mukuro continued to walk but was halted by the different voices.

"Oh, he's finally here..."

"Mukuro! how dare you make the Boss wait for so long!"

"Haha, you're the last one to arrive Mukuro!"

"It's great that you're EXTREMELY here Mukuro!"

"Hn. Pineapple herbivores can't even get here on time."

Mukuro was slightly confused as he stared at the other guardians in front of him. In the middle of the balcony was a table big enough to fit about nine people along with nine chairs and on six of those nine chairs sat the guardians of the Vongola family.

"Give him a break he seemed to have been lost."

Mukuro slightly flinched and turned around only to see Reborn who smirked at him and made his way to one of the seats.

 _What?_

"Mukuro-sama."

Mukuro flinched again and turned to the side only to see the Neo Vongola Primo second Mist guardian and Mukuro's dear partner; Dokuro Chrome. He stared at her until she seemed to offer him something. He looked at her hands and found a plate full of macarons.

"I bought these on my way home from a mission at Paris. Boss decided that we should have tea time on sunset" Chrome explained to the slightly confused Mukuro.

Mukuro could only blink.

"I'll have to apologize Mukuro, I tried to contact you, but you would not answer your phone. Hurry and come sit down with us. Let's have some tea." a calming voice approached him.

Mukuro turned to his other side only to find the Neo Vongola Primo, their Sky that accepted them with open arms; Sawada Tsunayoshi, smiling up at him.

After ten years, Tsunayoshi had indeed grown but he was still shorter than any of them and was only slightly taller than Chrome was. His brown hair stayed gravity defying but was slightly longer, he had more muscles in his body, but he still kept a slightly feminine build, yet everyone knew that Tsuna was much stronger than he looked. What had actually changed the most over the years was his eyes, his eyes which used to be a pair of big doe-like eyes were sharper and calmer, similar to his hyper dying will mode yet it kept the gentle and accepting vibe he had before.

Tsuna smiled at him. "You do look like you need some break, was the mission that unbearable?" he asked before bringing his hand out to Mukuro. "Come on, take a seat and let's begin our tea time."

He only stared at Tsunayoshi's hand. His eyes then moved to the other guardians who had begun to bicker with one another. His eyes then moved towards Chrome who stared at him expectantly. Finally, his eyes moved to his trident.

Mukuro only needed one scratch from Tsunayoshi and his life-long goal will be complete.

He clutched at his trident tightly and stared at Tsuna's eyes and saw something he had seen all those years ago.

Mukuro found acceptance and warmth for a monster like him.

Mukuro stood for another minute before a smile overtook his features. He allowed the trident to vanish and took the warm hand.

"Kufufufufu, I will simply have to take you up on that Tsunayoshi-kun. After all, you owe me something for making me run around looking for you."

"Ahaha, is that so?"

"The Boss doesn't owe you anything!"

"Bakadera should just shut up."

"What?!"

"Maa, maa, calm down a little"

"EXTREME tea!"

"Herbivores stop being loud"

"Chrome, I'll have another one"

"Please help yourself."

That night the Neo Vongola Primo Mist guardian and an important member of Tsuna's family (Tsuna dares anyone to oppose it and survive his double X burner in the same time); Rokudo Mukuro, would smile fondly to himself as he remembered the happenings of the day and compared it to all the horrible things he had gone through in the past.

As the man kept the trident in the far back of his closet as if to never see it again he spoke to it yet was staring at his reflections on one of the spikes.

"Perhaps another day."

* * *

 **And thank you all so much for reading this and also thank you so much for all of your reviews and favorites and follows on our other stories as we are proud to announce that Quando Le Piogge Protegge il Cielo had reached over 500+ favorites and 600+ followers!**

 **We thank you all so much for your support in that story, we didn't think it would get so famous it is such an honor thank you all so much.**

 **We got this one shot idea from wondering how exactly Mukuro fits in the future and how Tsuna may have matured over then in terms of accepting Mukuro as a** **famiglia member. Also, it came from the thought of wondering if Mukuro still tries to destroy the mafia even in the future where Tsuna completely accepted him.**

 **It was really just a small plot bunny.**

 **We promise the chapter for our other fics are on their way, it is just under revision as we did not find it to be satisfactory at the moment. Also, we think we might update all the chapters of Quando as we now spot all the wrongs in our previous chapters and wish to improve them.**

 **Thank you once again so much and we hope you had a nice read and a nice day.**

 **-Unemori Twins-**


End file.
